Saturday 26th, 2018 10:00pm
by AmandaCanzo
Summary: Kurt's life flips completely upside down. Now he has to figure out what to do.   Do not read this if you are looking for a happy fanfiction. It is not happy at all. Only Klaine parts are told in flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, I have NO clue where this idea came from, and I realize I probably should be writing/posting on Let me love you. But my beta has been busy, and I used my other editor/beta for this one.

Thanks to Lissa31 for betaing this even after I semi-insulted her. oops. I'm glad she loves me.

This is rated M for a very tiny small part of smut. Very small. I basically only rated it M to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>It was late; normally Blaine would have called me by now to let me know how his concert was going so I would know what time he would be home. I sat on the couch, staring at the phone. Wishing the phone would just ring. Next to me, the baby monitor cracks as Joseph rolls over in his crib. I get up, heading into the nursery to stare at our beautiful baby boy. I smile, just as the phone rings in the other room.<p>

"Blaine?" I answer.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson?" the voice asks.

"Yes, this is him. Is this urgent? I'm expecting a call from…"

"We know. There has been an accident."

"What?" I ask, staring at my reflection in the hallway mirror. "Blaine? He's…he's okay though….right?" There's only silence on the other end of the phone. "Please tell me my husband is okay," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, but he died instantly," the voice says. "There was a crazed fan, he was shot through the heart before anyone could stop him," he says but I barely hear it as I began to cry hard. "We need you to come down to the hospital to identify the body."

"I… okay." I take a deep breath. "I'll be there soon," I say, hanging up and then dialing Rachael's number.

"Hi Kurt!"

"Rachael, I need you to come over," I say quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"No… I…oh God Rachael, Blaine's dead. I…I need to go to the hospital to…please just come here," I whisper.

"I'll be there soon," she promises, hanging up. I stare at the mirror, I'm so pale. I try to think of life what life will be like without Blaine. Tears well up in my eyes, as I run to the bathroom to throw up, I hear the door open shortly after and then Rachael is by my side. She wraps her arms around me as I throw up everything in my stomach. Once there is nothing left in my stomach, I flush the toilet, and stand. Rachael hugs me tightly.

"I have to go…" I mutter. She nods as we head into the living room. She hugs me once last time before I head out the door and to my car. I can't even remember driving to the hospital but suddenly I'm there and I'm running inside.

"Can I help you?" the nurse behind the desk asks.

"I was told to come down here…I…I…." I can't finish my sentence as I'm overcome with tears. The nurse stands, walking from behind the desk to take me into her arms in a hug. After awhile I calm down enough to finish a full sentence. "I'm here to identify the body of my husband," I whisper. She nods, letting me go and walking behind the desk, picking up the phone. A few minutes later a guy in a suit approaches me.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" The man asks, and I just nod. He motions for me to follow him and together we walk down the hall. He opens a door, letting me walk in front of him. It's the morgue. A body covered by a white sheet lies on a metal slab. I run to the first thing I see and dry heave, I wipe my mouth wishing I could throw up. I walk back over to the metal slab waiting for the man to lift the sheet up. Maybe it's not him. Maybe they made a terrible mistake and then I'll go home and Blaine will be there holding our son. And everything will be okay. He lifts the sheet, and I tumble to the floor. It's him. I just sit on the floor bawling until there's nothing left. The man stands there awkwardly waiting for me to stop, to confirm in words that the beautiful man lying on the cold metal is indeed my husband. I stand, clutching the side.

"It's him." I can barely force the words to leave my lips afraid that when I finally say it, it will make it all too real. "Can I…Can I have a minute alone please?" I ask, my voice shaking. The man just nods and leaves the room. I reach forward, caressing Blaine's face. What I wouldn't give to see him open his eyes and smile at me. "Oh Blaine," I cry, kissing his cold lips. "I love you," I whisper, covering him back up and walking out of the room. The man straightens up when I walk out, handing me some papers.

"You'll need to fill theses out. Also you'll need to start making the funeral arrangements as soon as possible," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I mutter. He starts to walk away. "Wait," I say.

"Yes?"

"The fan, did…did you guys find the person who killed him?"

"We did but she's refusing to talk. Someone will contact you once they have the trial set." I nod, walking away and to my car. I rest my head on the steering wheel and cry.

"_Babe," Blaine whispers as we kiss. "You're so perfect," he groans, as we move with each other._

"_Blaine," I whisper, kissing him hard._

"_What baby? What do you need?"_

"_Please…Blaine touch me," I groan. He smiles, his hand coming to rest on my hard cock, slowly moving his hand up and down. "Ohhh Blaine," I moan. "I'm so…ohhh," _

"_I know, babe, I know," he whispers kissing me. And just when I'm about to come, Joseph's cries come from the baby monitor next to us. Blaine stops his hand, sighing and getting up. "Sorry baby," he says, kissing me. I fall back on my pillow groaning. After a second I get up, put on some sweatpants and follow Blaine into Joseph's room. Blaine is holding Joseph softly singing a lullaby. I smile, reaching over to grab the camera we keep in there and quickly snap a picture. I walk over to him, wrapping my arms around him. _

"_I love you," I whisper, kissing his neck. _

"_I love you too," he whispers right back. We both stand there, staring in wonder at this beautiful child. He's a month old and still I cannot get over how wonderful and perfect he is. How perfect and wonderful my life is. _

I sit up, wiping away my tears. Had that really only been this morning? How had everything ended so badly? I drive home slowly; when I open the door Rachael hugs me hard.

"Finn and I can take Joseph tonight," she whispers. I barely nod. She leads me into mine and Blaine's bedroom, tucking me in.

"Rachael…"

"Shhh just sleep, Kurt."

"What am I supposed to do without Blaine?" She smiles at me sadly.

"You live," she whispers, shutting the door. Somehow I manage to fall asleep.

_There's a light knock at the door and I smile opening it slightly._

"_Blaine!" I gasp. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I needed to see you," he whispers, trying to get in the door._

"_It's bad luck to see each other before getting married," I say glaring at him. "You'll see me soon, I promise." I lean into him, kissing him lightly. "I love you," I whisper._

"_I love you too," he says smiling. "In less than an hour you'll be my husband," he says, kissing me again. _

"_Forever," I promise. "Now go, silly!" He shakes his head at me before turning away and allowing me to shut the door. In less than an hour I would be his husband. There is another knock at my door; I open it, smiling at my dad. _

"_Kurt," he says, hugging me hard. "Are you ready?" I nod, taking my dad's hand. I'm getting married. _

I reach out for Blaine as I come awake, only to realize that he would never be next to me again. He was gone forever. On my nightstand my phone buzzes loudly.

"Kurt," Burt says. "Finn called me; I just wanted to let you know that Carole and I are both here for you."

"Thanks dad," I mutter. I hear someone knock on the door. "I've got to go dad, someone is at the door." I hang up and get up to answer the door.

"Hey," Rachael says, coming in. "We need to start on the funeral arrangements for Blaine," she says, softly.

"Rachael…"

"I know, Kurt. I know. But it has to be done," she says, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. "Did you and Blaine have a plot picked out?"

"What…? No. Rachael… Blaine and I never talked about what would happen if one of us died. I don't…I have no clue what to do," I whisper. Rachael gets up, hugging me tightly.

"We'll figure it out," she says.

"I don't know what to do, Rachael," I say again, starting to cry again. I put my head down, not bothering to look up when I hear her moving around my kitchen. A little while later she puts something down in front of me and I lift my head.

"Eat," she says softly. I nod. I'm not really hungry, but I know she's right. She pulls out a stack of papers from her bag. "I stopped by a funeral home on the way here to get some information," she says placing them in front of me.

"I can't….Rachael, I can't do this right now," I say running into the bathroom, throwing up everything I had just eaten. I rest my head on the toilet, crying. Rachael joins me in the bathroom, sitting on the bathtub.

"Do you want me and Finn to do this?"

"Yes…no…I… I don't know Rachael. I… I just want him here," I cry. "I just want to wake up and realize this was all just a terrible nightmare. I…I just want him to wrap his arms around me again…and…" I stop, crying harder. "I even want to fight with him again. I can't do this Rachael. I can't live without him."

"You can," she says, rubbing my back slowly. "I know it seems like you can't right now, but you'll see, you can do it. You have to. For Joseph," she says, getting up. "Come on," she pulls me up off the floor and walks me back into the bedroom. "Sleep, I'll fill out some paperwork for the funeral, but I won't do anything without your permission." I nod, climbing into bed. She leaves the room and I just stare up at the ceiling. The whole room smells of Blaine. I roll over, lying on Blaine's side of the bed, inhaling his scent. It's too much for me and I began to cry all over again. I lie there, crying until I fall asleep.

"_I want a baby," Blaine says, kissing my neck._

"_Uh…Blaine, I think we have the wrong parts to make that possible," I say jokingly. He hits me softly. _

"_You know what I mean," he basically whines. "We've been married for a whole year!" I just laugh at him, cuddling closer._

"_I want a kid too babe, I was just joking with you." I kiss him hard, groaning when he thrusts up. _

"_Can we go tomorrow to find a surrogate?"_

"_We don't need to," I say, smiling. I laugh at Blaine's confused expression. "Rachael has already agreed to be our surrogate." _

"_When did you talk to her?"_

"_Last month," I say smirking. "In fact, we already have an appointment set up for next week." _

"_You're the best!" He says, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "I love you, so much." _

"_And I love you just as much," I say, kissing him. _

"Kurt," Rachael whispers, waking me up from my dream. "Someone wants to see you," she says, as Finn opens the door holding my son. Once more I began to cry.

"Please…I can't….I just…" I say, looking away. "He looks too much like Blaine, I just….I can't do it. Please," I whisper, ashamed. I hear the door shut and the bed sink beneath Rachael's weight.

"It will get better," she says, lying down and pulling me into a hug.

"I…I can't even look at him Rachael. I can't even stand to look at my own son."

"It will get better," she repeats. "I promise." I nod, burying my head into her shoulder.

"I just wish that this was all a nightmare."

"I know," she says, hugging me hard. She gets up, kissing my forehead. "Come into the living room when you're ready," she says leaving the room. I wonder if she'll accept 'never' as an answer. In the next room I hear Joseph cry, and unable to stop myself, I get up, open the door and walk to where Finn is holding my son.

"Finn," I say, holding out my hands for the crying baby. He smiles at me placing Joey in my hands. I look at him, my beautiful baby boy, his big hazel eyes staring up at me. "Shh," I whisper, rocking him in my arms. He stops crying almost instantly. "Beautiful baby boy," I whisper, walking into the kitchen to make him a bottle. I start to feed him, trying not to focus on how much he looks like Blaine already. He has the same eyes and dark curly hair. Joey blinks up at me as he drinks his bottle, slowly beginning to fall asleep in my arms. Then he's asleep and I hold him closer, unwilling to let him from my arms. This is the last piece of Blaine I will ever have.

* * *

><p><em>I realize this is REALLY sad. I cried pretty much the entire time I was writing it. I have a lot more ideas for this, but for now I'm marking it complete and just as a one-shot. If you guys want I can write more and make this into a longer fanfiction. But it's up to you guys :) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so most of you said that leaving this as a one-shot worked, but when an idea strikes... I will probably continue this, but I am keeping it marked complete, just because I really don't know when an idea will strike. I have too many fanfiction ideas in my head currently as it is.

Thanks to Lissa31 for being an awesome beta.

_Reviews? Please? _

Also I feel like mentioning the fact that it's Rachael that Kurt is turning to because in this fanfiction they live in New York and Mercedes still lives in Lima. Or at least that's my excuse. It's easier for me to write Rachael than Mercedes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Nor do I own the song I use.

* * *

><p>I knew I was going to break down and cry at any second. It had been tough, but eventually Rachael and I had worked out enough details to form some sort of funeral for Blaine. But now, all I wanted to do was run away. I didn't want to sit here and listen to everyone talk about Blaine. Especially knowing I was next. Rachael nudges me, letting me know it was now my turn to talk.<p>

"Thank you for coming today," I start, the words feeling foreign. "Blaine was…" I stop; I don't have the words for what he was. He was…everything. He was perfection. "The love of my life. He was everything I had ever been looking for. Even at sixteen years old, when I met him, I knew that. He was silly, and romantic. I don't know what I'm going to do without him." I smile faintly, as a memory overcomes me. "One time, right after Joseph had been born, I was having a tiny freak-out. I was so sure I was going to screw up this beautiful baby boy. And Blaine," I say, shaking my head, "he was just so calm. He led me out into the living room, away from our son, and…he just started singing. To this day I have no clue what it is he was singing. Maybe it was nothing, but all that matters is he just started singing, and it calmed me down and made me realize I was overreacting. Blaine was like that, he could always tell when I was about to snap, or things were too much for me to handle. Sometimes better than I could, and just like that he would do some small act and everything would fall back into place. He was the best boyfriend, fiancé, husband, and father I ever could have asked for. He was my best friend. He was my everything. Not a day will go by that I won't think of him, and miss him terribly. I love you Blaine," I whisper. I smile again. "Normally when things like this happen, the one left behind always regrets their last words. Not me. My last words to Blaine were 'I love you darling. Go out there and wow that crowd.' His last words to me were 'I love you too, always. I miss you already.'" I smile. "Thank you," I whisper, sitting down. Faintly I hear a couple sniffles coming from the audience. Rachael takes my hand, squeezing it. Next thing I know we're heading to the graveyard where Blaine will be buried.

"How are you doing?" Rachael asks, as we walk hand in hand behind the group of people.

"Hanging in there," I say softly. Slowly they place the casket into the ground. A few people throw some roses in before they leave, and then I watch as they fill the hole with dirt.

"We'll see you back at the wake," Rachael says, as she squeezes my hand once more before letting go to join Finn. I walk forward, sitting next to the grave. There isn't even a headstone yet. It's just dirt.

"Oh Blaine," I whisper, touching the dirt. I sit there, staring, expecting to feel something. But instead I feel nothing, only complete and utter emptiness. Blaine was gone. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I sit there until I hear someone next to me.

"Son," my dad says, and I stand allowing him to take me into his arms as I begin to cry for the first time today.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You live," he says, clutching me closer. I nod, although I am tired of people telling me that. How am I supposed to live when the love of my life is now buried six feet under the ground? "Come on," he says, pulling me towards his car. I open the door climbing in, once my dad is in he turns on the radio.

_Darlin' girl I just got started lovin' you._

I smile remembering the time that Blaine had sung this song to me.

"_Babe, I can't stay home. I have to go to work," I say, trying to get out of his embrace, although I'm not trying too hard. _

_**You don't have to go now honey**_

_**Call and tell 'em you won't be in today**_

_**Baby there ain't nothin' at the office**_

_**So important it can't wait **_

_**I'm thankful for the weekend**_

_**But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do**_

_**This is gonna take forever darlin' **_

_**Boy I just got started lovin' you**_

"_You are so silly," I say, grabbing my stuff in an attempt to leave. He grabs my hand, kissing it, pleading with his eyes. _

_**What's the point in fightin' what we're feelin'**_

_**We both know we'll never win**_

_**Ain't this what we're missin' **_

_**Let's just stop all this resistin' and give in**_

_**Let me wrap my arms around you**_

_**You know you don't want to leave this room**_

_**Come back and let me hold you darlin'**_

_**Boy I just got started lovin' you**_

_Blaine wraps his arms around me, rocking us back and forth. I smile as his lips find their way to my neck softly kissing the exposed skin_

_**What can I say? I've never felt this way**_

_**Boy you're like a dream come true**_

_**After all the love we've made**_

_**It sure would be a shame**_

_**If we let this moment end so soon**_

_**So won't you lay back down beside me**_

_**Boy just like I know you're wantin' to**_

_**Trust me when I tell you darlin'**_

_**Boy I just got started lovin' you**_

_**I'm thankful for the weekend **_

_**But two days in heaven just ain't gonna do**_

_**This is gonna take forever darlin'**_

_**Boy I just got started lovin' you**_

_**Come back and let me hold you darlin'**_

_**Boy I just got started lovin' you**_

_I smile, turning in his arms, kissing him firmly, letting him get caught up in me before pulling away._

"_Wha…?" He says, reaching for me. _

"_Darling, I've got to go work, it's important."_

"_Were you not listening to the song?" he pouts. _

"_Oh I was, and you can show me all the ways you want to love me," I say, smiling when he perks up, pulling me towards him again. "After I get home," I say, kissing him and head towards the door. _

"_No fair," he whines._

"_I love you," I say laughing. _

"_I love you too," he says, smiling back at me. "Even if you are denying me."_

"_Only for a couple hours!" I shout as I leave. _

My dad's car door slams, bringing me back to the present. I would never have a moment like that with Blaine again. The emptiness returns as I begin to cry again. Everyone had always told me life wasn't fair, but why is it my life had to be so unfair? Why couldn't life had just left us alone and let us be happy. How was it fair that I only got seven years with him? Why did it have to be Blaine?

* * *

><p><em>So since I am probably continuing this fanfiction I feel the need for a new title. I'm open to suggestions because I completely suck at titles. <em>

_The song I used is called "Just got started lovin' you" by James Otto. Obviously I changed the girl to boy. The song is quite fantastic and I can imagine Darren singing it, his voice is somewhat similar to James. _

_So what did you guys think?  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, so I have decided I to change this to being an In-progress fanfiction. Just know that it will not be updated as regularly as I did Let Me Love You. That one was a lot easier to write because I pretty much knew where I wanted it to go, I really have no clue where I want this one to go, but I do have ideas. Also, it may be silly to say but writing each of these chapters kind of takes a lot out of me. It's really sad and depressing, and I've cried pretty much every chapter at some point. I'm still not sure where this idea came from, but I'm not one to turn down an idea.

Thanks to Lissa31 for being my beta.

_Reviews? Please? Even if it's just to tell me I'm an evil person for killing Blaine, I'll love it. I am a review whore. Really. haha_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the song I used.

Also. **_This means Blaine is singing. _**_This means Kurt is singing._

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Rachael and Finn were bringing my son back home. It had been a full week since Blaine's funeral, and I knew it was time to actually start living. I couldn't hide from the world anymore. I hear the lock turn in my door as Rachael, Finn and my son come inside.<p>

"Hey," Rachael says, sitting next to me. In the next room I hear Finn put Joseph down in his crib. "How are you doing?"

"I'm horrible," I say, looking at her. My eyes are still red from all the crying I had done this week. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this, Rachael."

"We can take Joey for another week, if that's what you need," she says, wrapping an arm around me.

"It's not…it's not that. It's this place, I can't live here anymore, Rachael." She nods understanding. "I have…I need to move," I say, relief flooding me for the first time since Blaine's death.

"Out of New York?"

"No. Blaine's buried here, and I won't leave that. But this place…it has too many memories of him. Everywhere I look I'm reminded of our life together and I… I _can't_ do that anymore. Blaine is _gone_," I whisper. "I need to start somewhere new. I can't…I can't keep turning the corner and remembering a moment Blaine and I had together."

"Take another week, Kurt. No one is expecting you to move on from Blaine's death overnight."

"I can't keep…" I sigh, placing my head in my hands. "I can't keep sitting here and feeling sorry for myself. I can't keep putting my son off on other people. But it…it still _hurts_. I look at him and I see Blaine. I look at his room and all I see is Blaine painting it a week before Joey was born. Everywhere I look I see Blaine and it's _killing_ me, Rachael."

"Let Finn and I take Joey for another week, Kurt."

"Rachael…"

"No," she says forcefully. "Take this week to find somewhere to move, break your contract here. Pack up and move, Kurt," Rachael says getting up.

"Is it really that easy?"

"If you let it," she says smiling softly. "You said it yourself, Kurt. It's killing you to be here. So fix it. I'll see you soon," she says, leaning down to hug me. She leaves the room and faintly I hear her tell Finn the new plan. I hear the door shut and then all is quiet. I get up, walking into the living room, my fingers tracing the outline of the hallway mirror.

"_Look Kurt!" Blaine says, pointing at the mirror he had just hung. "We have a mirror!" I chuckle, looking around our apartment, completely empty. _

"_You are so silly," I say, coming up behind him, and wrapping my arms around him. "Why are you so excited about a mirror?"_

"_Because it's ours," he says softly, looking at my reflection in the mirror. "I know it's silly but this is the first thing we own together."_

"_I love you," I whisper, holding him closer. _

Everything in this house has his touch, his memories. I begin to cry as I realize that moving will not solve this problem. Every piece of furniture I own reminds me of Blaine. I walk into Joey's bedroom, tears in my eyes.

"_Blaine, calm down okay? It will get finished," I say, coming into the room, pulling Blaine into my arms._

"_But he's due in a week! Nothing is finished."_

"_Its fine, Babe. It doesn't have to be perfect." _

"_Yes it does! Everything has to be perfect for him," he says softly. A tear hits my hand, and I turn him around, hugging him tightly._

"_Why are you crying, Babe?"_

"_I don't…I don't know," he says, sniffling. "I'm just so scared, Kurt. What if…what if I'm not ready to be a dad?"_

"_Oh, Blaine," I say, kissing his forehead. "You're going to be the best dad I've ever met." _

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because you care and love so fiercely. Our son is going to be the most spoiled and loved child out there. Don't be scared, I know we can do this," I say, kissing him softly. _

Next I head into my bedroom, glancing around at everything. It all reminds me of him. My eyes catch the scrapbook sitting on the book shelf, I walk forward grabbing it. Everything about him and I is in this. I sit on the bed, and slowly open the scrapbook.

_Kurt,_

_When I told you I had been looking for you forever, I meant it. You move me, Kurt in so many ways. I look at you and wonder how I managed to get so incredibly lucky to have you as my boyfriend. You are my everything. I know it's so cheesy, and cliché but it's true. I know we're young and it's so silly to be thinking these thoughts, but I think them every day Kurt. I love you, and when I say that I mean it. Forever. _

_Blaine. _

I smile at the note, gently flipping through the scrapbook. Every picture, every point in our lives was preserved in this.

"_Oh God, you hate it don't you?" Blaine asks, reaching out for the scrapbook._

"_Are you crazy? I love it, Blaine. No one has ever done anything like this for me."_

"_Really? You love it?"_

"_I really do," I say, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. "I love you, Blaine. I can't wait to start our lives together."_

I reach the page with both our college acceptance letters. I had forgotten we had put them in here.

"_Blaine," I say, looking up from my letter. "Are we being stupid?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Because…we…I mean we're going to the same college and I just…I don't want to be __**that**__ couple that can't live without each other or something."_

"_Kurt, we're not __**that**__ couple. I've always wanted to go to NYU, it's just a big plus that I now get to have my amazing boyfriend there with me."_

"_I feel like people are judging us, Blaine."_

"_Let them judge us," he says, pulling me into his arms. "I love you, Kurt. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, but even if we had to do long-distance I would still love you just the same and we would make it work." Blaine leans down, kissing me. "When I tell you forever, Kurt, I mean it. I want to be with you forever. And I know we're young, and people doubt us, but I don't. I never have."_

I flip through a few more pages, stopping of the one of Blaine proposing to me. Just like that I begin to cry all over again as the memory of Blaine overwhelms me.

"_Are you okay? You've been fidgeting all afternoon," I ask turning to look at Blaine._

"_I'm fine," he says, nodding. We continue walking to the park, and then walk to 'our spot'. "I love you," he says, kissing me._

"_I love you too," I say, smiling. He gets up from our bench, standing in front of me, still fidgeting. _

_**I got a million dollars baby**_

_**Tell me what you want to do**_

_**I can take you far away from here**_

_**I can take you to the moon**_

_**When the night gets old**_

_**I'll take you home**_

_**And lay a million kisses on you**_

_I smile at him recognizing the song we had to learn for that commercial we shot so long ago. _

_**I got a million dollars baby**_

_**Tell me what you want to buy**_

_**I'll buy you a big 'ol diamond ring**_

_**And every star up in the sky**_

_**But when your stars don't shine**_

_**I'll give you mine**_

_**And lay a million kisses on you**_

_**If it's money you want I've got it**_

_**Got a ring down in my pocket**_

_**If you say I do I'll marry you**_

_**And lay a million kisses on you**_

_Blaine smiles at me, expecting me to take the next part of the song. I smile back, standing._

_You don't need a dollar baby_

_To steal this heart of mine_

_Your heart is worth a million bucks_

_When it's beating next to mine_

_If you've got the time I'll make you mine_

_And lay a million kisses on you_

_You don't need a dollar baby_

_To make my heart sing_

_You don't have to buy me stars or fancy cars_

_But I'll be glad to wear your ring_

_Take out that ring and put it on_

_I'll lay a million kisses on you_

_If it's love you want I got it_

_Take that ring out of your pocket_

_I'll say I do to marry you_

_And lay a million kisses on you_

_**I'll buy your love if you name your price**_

_Boy your loving will suffice _

_**If it's love you want than it's love I'll be**_

_Whatever you are is all I need_

_I stand there waiting for Blaine to sing the next part, but he's not, he's dancing around me, being his typical silly self. I look away for one second and when I look back, he's in front of me kneeling. _

"_If it's money you want I got it," he sings, and I see him reaching into his pants pocket. "Got a ring down in my pocket," he sings, pulling out a ring box. I gasp, as he opens it revealing a beautiful ring. "If you say I do I'll marry you, and lay a million kisses on you." He smiles up at me, and I'm speechless. Oh my god. Blaine just asked me to marry him. _

"_If it's love you want I got it," I say, breathlessly. "Take that ring out your pocket, I'll say I do to marry you, and lay a million kisses on you," I finish, smiling as Blaine places the ring on my finger. He stands, pulling me into a tight hug before kissing me. Faintly I'm aware of clapping and some bright flashes from peoples cameras but I don't even care. _

"_I love you," he says._

"_I love you too, always."_

I close the scrapbook before my tears can ruin it. We had the perfect life, why did that stupid fan have to ruin everything? I'm not ready to do this. I'm not ready to say it's over and start a new life without these memories. I lie down on my bed, rolling onto Blaine's side, inhaling the still present scent that is Blaine.

"I love you," I say as I sob uncontrollably. "I love you so much Blaine. Why did you have to leave me?"

* * *

><p><em>The song I used is A Million Kisses by Romance on a rocketship. I suggest you listen to it, it's a pretty awesome song. <em>


End file.
